Camping Adventure (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
The Characters Heroes Cameos Transcript *Sherman: i am so bored, i don't know what to do? *Male (on TV): Attention Campers are you ready for the Most Famous intelagical then go to Camping Woods whetever you go whatever you Got *Sherman: YIPPE-KAI-YAAAY!! *(Nate, Penny, Tip Henry and Sarah looks freaked out to Sherman's Happy Shout) *Nate: What's Happening? *Sherman: It's gonna be my best day *(The Bus Appears when Sherman, Tip, Nate and Penny are goin for A Trip) *Nate: see you later Mom *Sarah: Remember Nate, Be Nice with your friends Got It. *Nate: Got it, see you mom *Sarah Gardner: Bye Son *Henry Gardner: I Hope its okay.....You think when i'm thinking *Sarah Gardner: |:) oh yeah *Nate: Sherman, can i talk to Penny *Sherman: Sure *Sherman: well Tip, do you want to talk with me? *Nate: What do you have in the Bagpack? and Nice to Penny Yes. :) *Penny: Nate, what are you doing? *Nate: Sherman said if i cant talk with you *Penny: oh *Nate: Who know when Sherman and Penny having fun? *Nate: i am the only one who is not having fun *Tip: come on Nate, you can talk to me *Penny: Well I'Am I Meet Sherman in the Shool and Flying in the Plane in the Paris from Peabody's WABAC *Nate: That's very nice Penny, *Nate: What about you Tip? *Tip: I Meet an Alien A Boov named Oh. *Nate: Wow you met alien, that's nice *(Bus Stops to The Camping Woods) *Nate: its time *Tip: Yeah, i had an awesome adventure, what about you Nate? *Nate: this is gonna be the Most Famous of Mine My Parents wil be so proud at Me! :) *Tip: Your parents are gonna be proud of you? *Nate: (cool voice) oh yeah. *(montage of kids about to ten hut) *Mandy (Uglydolls): All Right Kids who's ready for some Camping! :D *Nate: Yeah, i met a stork *(all kids cheer) *Mandy (Uglydolls): OK So give me some questions. *the kids: me me me me me me! *Sherman: we are at camp *Mandy (Uglydolls): So Do you have a Question kids? *Sherman: what do we do now? *Mandy: first you need to bulild a tent. *Tip, Penny, Sherman and Nate: ooooooooohhhhh okay *Nate: how do we build the tent? *Nate: (sees a Instructions Book) Ta-Da. *Sherman: are we gonna build it? *Step 1. *Find sticks *Nate: EUREKA! *(Nate finds the sticks) *(Montage of Building the Tent) *Nate: done *Mandy: good you won a Metal Badge, *Tip: what about me? do i get a badge? *Mandy: you too Umm Name? *Tip: Tip. *Mandy: Thanks. here you go. *Tip: Thanks. *Mandy: next its going to Find the Fire Starter at Night *(at night) *Sherman: how do we make fire? *Nate: (starting the rocks shaking fastly) Nope rocks can do it *Tip: (frosting his hands to the stick) Ggggrrrrrr!!!!! nope |:( *Penny: hhhhmmm......(about to frost the stick) Yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! :) (the fire starts) *All: YAAAAYY!! :) *Mandy: Nice. Next. Lets do its the Animal Call. the morning *(At Morning) *Sherman: well time to tell some stories *Sherman: how do we do this animal call thing? *Mandy: you need to do an animal sound *Sherman: (makes bird noise) Penny: ah ah ah I Do It Myself. (sing opera) All Birds: (hearing the singing) *Tip (makes possum noise) *Bear (growl) *Penny: lemme guess its right behind me is it? *Nate: there are not animals in here *Sherman: Penny, there is a bear behind you *Penny: (screaming) Run!!! *Nate: Run? why are y.... *Bear (Chasing Ragely) *Nate: HOLY SNIPES!!!!! *Sherman: never stay near a bear! *Tip: where are they? Mandy i don't know *the four runs from the Bear then trowed a rope on the cliff) *Nate: Hah Take That Pooh Bear. *(the rope cuts) *Sherman: do you have a Parachute? *Nate: Nope. *Sherman: youre the Devil |:( *Sherman Penny Tip and Nate: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! *Sherman: what do we do we can't fly! *the four about to fall to the Water then Oh, Peabody and Junior saved the four kids *Tip: what are we gonna do we are gonna die! *Sherman: calm down we need someone to save us *SPLASH *The four (breathes) *Nate: Is Everybody All...WATER FALLLS!!!! *(the trio looked to Waterfalls) *Sherman: Who is gonna save us *Penny: Waterfalls! *Nate: we need to jump! *Tip: what, no! we need to swim back *Sherman: what are we gonna do? *Tip: Sherman, help me! *Sherman: Tip grab my hand *Nate: Oh Gosh, this is the end. Tip tell my Parents and my wife that i love youuuu!!! *Four: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (they fall) *Mandy: Where are they? *Mandy: Kids! Nate! Sherman! Tip! Penny! Where are they? *Four (continues screaming) *(but Junior, Oh and Peabody saving the four) *Sherman: we are dead? *Junior: nope *Peabody: What did i tell you sherman do not go to waterfalls *Oh (turns yellow): Are u fine my Girl! D:> *Sherman: Mr. Peabody what are you doing here? *Tip: Oh, what are you doing in here? *Mandy: Oh, they are save, thank you 3 *Peabody: well i meet Junior, and Oh meeting to the Woods so i heard you screaming while Youre fallen to death *Oh: (turns yellow) TIP! YOU ALWAYS GIVES ME HALF-TO-DEATH! :( *Mandy: well i guess i will be with the 4 of them so you 3 can go *Mandy: well kids we must continue *four: where sorry mandy *Mandy: Thats okay, Its fine when there is Accidents you will happened. *Four: ooh. *Oh: thats me! (then Peabody pushed Oh then Crash!) Ow Pain! *Peabody: Miss Mandy i ratter your honor? *Mandy: well let's continue *(The Animals Hugging The Four Icluding the Bear then He Gives an Apology) *Sherman: :) *Mandy: well here's the golden Bagde ( : ) *Mandy: well tonight, we are gonna eat some marshmallows with some animal friends *Sherman: Animal Friends? *Penny: Party Time! :) *(Dance Jukebox Plays) *RJ: Hello kids i am RJ: Sherman: what are you? *RJ: I'm A Raccon. *Verne: Turtle. *Hammy: Squirrel. *Heather: Possums *Stella: Skunk. *Lou: Porcupines *Tip: you can talk right? *Penny: so you live in the forest near a hedge *quillo spike and bucky *RJ: of course we live in a forest *Penny: Oh Jeepers. :) *Penny: Sherman, come quick! this porcupine has the same name as me! *Sherman: Wow! you Penny your friend is a porcupine with your name! *(all laugh) *Nate: oh sorry miss *Nora: (gaps) wow A Boy. *Nate: who are you? *Nora: I Am Nora. whos your little boy who is... *Nate: (giggles) *Sherman: (giggles) so can i be mine as A friend Nate? *Tip: Hello miss skunk, are you in love with a cat? *Stella: yes i am in love with a cat *Stella: oh yes Tiger? *Tiger: oh yes i meet a skunk...i like it *Tip: you remind me of my cat Pig Tiger: Pig? *Tip: My Cat. *Tiger: Okay. *(Nate sees a Moon while sherman comes to see the Moon) *Sherman: How's A Going? *Nate: well it's fine Sherman, Heather: hello who are you glasses boy? *I'm Sherman *Heather: Thanks. *Sherman: Look Look Ooz. *Ozzie: Yes? *Sherman: BOO! *Ozzie: (gaps and faints) *Heather: (giggled) Dad thats so Hilarious. *Ozzie: playing possum is what we do *Nate: whe is he fainting all the time? *Verne: who is that boy and the other boy with glasses? *Verne: hello nerdy boy *Sherman: hello little turtle *Sherman: Hey Nate hows your lucky day? *Nate: Good. *Sherman: so....we can be a New friend like you a Better brother. so can i be my BFF's? *Nate: a BFF? *(they smiled) *Nora: aww he so lovely *Penny: count on me sherman *Tip: me two *Nora: me tree *Peabody, Junior, and Oh: (seeing the four kids smiling) *Verne: i guess you are the leader right? *Me: So how's the story? *Verne: it's a good story, but can i speak to glasses boy? *Me (narrator): Shure. *Verne: Hi Sherman. *Sherman: u must be Verne? *Verne: how do you know my name? *Sherman: well my friend was talking to your friends *Sherman: guess what Verne, we saw a bear! *Verne: A Bear? RJ: What? it it was Vincent? *Sherman : no a black bear *Bear: (sleeping with his Plushy Toy) *Verne: Oh i though you killed by Vincent *Sherman: Nope. *Sherman: That bear chased us *Nate: Yeah. but we all just apoligyded for disturbing *RJ: a black bear? that was Vincent? *Bear: i'm boog i'm not black im a colded coofe bear a grizzly bear *Sherman: Hey Boog *RJ: Boog? oh i though its vincent for gettin my revenger for stealing foods *Boog: nope but. Woo-Hoo Bar? *Skipper: well i cant surf, but i have my cousin that can surf *Cody: Hi *Chicken Joe: Duude. *Alex: i guess you had some friends from the other side *Marty, Melman Gloria: (appeared on) *Various Animals: (appeared on) *Sherman: are we making friends with animals Nate? or this are Mandy's Animal Friends? *Fawn; I'm With My Animals. *Sherman: A Fairy? *Mandy: well Penny, you have an animal friend? *Penny: yup. *Nate: Shure. *Sherman: Oh yeah. *Tip: Like it. *Mandy: well chup-chup kids lets celebrate an Honor *Fawn: Lets Boogie! :D *(can't touch this plays) *Me: So that is the end carsplanes? *Me: and mandy and kids haved a Animal Friends? Yes. *Penny: So your name is Fawn, a fairy with animals? *Fawn: yup. i'm a Anmal Fairy. *Penny: Okay. *Sherman: how do you summon animals? *Penny: there are so many animals here Fawn *Fawn: Uh-Huh. *Nate: how do you speak with them? *Fawn: well i meet Every animals icluding Gruff is my Neverbeast its like a thousand years *Verne: Gruff? *Tinker Bell: Yeah. Gruff he saved me. *Silvermist: and every Pixie Hollow saved everyone *Donkey: whooah *RJ: This kids where attacked by a black bear who wasn't Vincent *Sherman: so what happen to vincent? *RJ: he was sent to the forest *Sherman: so did you just steal food from the Cul-De Sack? cause that Lady and a Exterminator got you. *Verne: That lady almost killed us *Verne: and that Exterminator Too. *RJ: Reptile. *Verne: he said amphibian *Sherman: (giggle) amphibian...i don't ge it. *Penny: oh dear :) *Nate: (laughs) *Verne: it's not funny i am not an amhibian, and i wanted to return the food, and Hammy wants his cookies *Hammy: cookies? *Sherman: oh sorry verne. *Verne: thats okay so i am not a amhibian, *Sherman: Hammy does know how be Cute? *Hammy: how about burping the A.B.C's (burping voice) A, B, C, *Sherman: why do you burp the ABCs and you were a rabid squirrel *Hammy: uh-huh cause i scare these girls. *Sherman: okay. *Nate: and then you got hit by a book *Verne: yeah. then i got Naked out of my shell. *Tip: that's weird you out of your shell *Verne: shure. *Hammy: the weed hacker and steve *Hammy: i remeber that verne. *(Next Morning) Sherman: well RJ, looks like me and my friends have to go home *Mandy, Animals and Fawn: Bye! :) *Sherman: Bye! (the 4 get on the bus) Sherman: well Penny, did we had an adventure *Penny: That Bear chased us and we fell in the water *Nate: it sure was right *Tip: Tell me about this. *(the bus stops to Gardner's House) *Nate: Mom, Dad Guess Wha... *Sarah and Henry: (sleeping in the couch) *Nate: Mom Dad i am back *Sarah and Henry: (waked up) *Sarah: oh hey nate...... (happy voice) NATE! *Henry: (shrieked scream) *Sarah: Henry, Stop screaming, he is back *Henry: Nate you Back! *(they hugged the four) *Henry: how's the aventure? *Nate: good its fun we do Tents, Fire we chased a Bear we falled the falls and....The trio saved me and my friends *Sarah: well you have been nice to your friends *(ding dong) *Sarah: i wonder who's there? *(opens up to meet Nora) *Nora: hi its Nate Here? *Nate: Nora? *Nora: hi nate :) *Nate and Sherman: (smiles) *THE END. Gallery Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)